When The Pure Become Corrupt
by FUCK-NUGGETS
Summary: Papyrus encounters his first skeleheat and Sans insists on "helping" him... What could go wrong? ...Heh... 8)


Sans entered through the doorway of his home. It had been a long day at work, exactly one hour of work to be exact (and this was overtime).

Gently shutting the door behind him he found comfort on the living room couch; he lowered himself with a huge sigh. But something was wrong. Narrowing his eyes, Sans searched the dim lit room, eyes darting every which way.

It was too quiet. Finally it hit him. It was freezing cold! A wave of fear overtook Sans. Why didn't Papyrus turn up the heat?! Sans swiftly stood from the couch and darted up the stairs to reach Papyrus' room, and the short skeleton rapidly knocked on the wooden door. "You in there bro?" Sans questioned. No response. Another wave of fear, this time for Papyrus' safety, overtook him.

"Papyrus?!" Out of nowhere a pained cry escaped from the other side of door. "...Brother...?" It answered. "Are you okay? Open the door you're worrying me." Sans ordered firmly. Yet again there was no response. "Open the door or I'll break it down!" Sans was growing inpatient from both fear and worry as the moments passed. "...There's s...something w-wrong with me S-sans... Please don't c-come i-" before Papyrus could finish his last word, Sans threw himself at the door with enough strength to force it to swing open. In front of Sans his brother sat, using his arms to support himself and his knees up, his femurs shakily rubbing together. The shaking skeleton looked up achingly at his brother.

"..Sans... I told you not to come in..." he whimpered. Sans sighed in relief of his brother's presence. "Are you okay? Why is it so cold in here?" the older of the two brothers questioned, staring suspiciously at his younger brother. Unable to focus completely on what he was just asked, Papyrus simply replied, "Too... Hot..." Sans slowly approached his antsy brother, bending down to touch his brother's arm. Papyrus winced under his touch, the heat of the usually cold and lifeless bone surprising to Sans.

He was stumped. He had no idea what was wrong with Papyrus. "P-papyrus you should really get into bed and rest." Sans doubtfully stated, noticing his brother's legs moving back and fourth against each other. "N-no! It's t-too... hot... And my bones are aching... I feel b-better here." Papyrus argued, his pained gaze locked on the skeleton before him. Sans searched for words but none came; for once he was dumbfounded. "Um... Is there anything you need...?" Sans asked. "I want the heat to go away!" Papyrus whined, frustrated. Sans knelt down beside his brother and held him close. "Shh.. You'll be okay bro, you just need to rest." Sans attempted to reassure his distressed brother. Once Sans had held Papyrus in embrace for a few seconds, he began to pull away.

Unexpectedly, Papyrus yanked his brother closer in his grasp. "P-please don't leave me..." Papyrus begged. Relief spread throughout his body from contact from another being. "I won't." Sans replied, allowing his brother to hug him closer. After a few moments Papyrus began involuntarily squirming in his brother's arms. Small, quiet whimpers escaped under his breath. "It's okay bro." Sans comforted. Suddenly, Papyrus pushed Sans off of him with force, backing away in embarrassment.

"S-sans! I-I'm so s-sorry! I.. I think you should leave I d-" Papyrus began, hiding his face in shame. "I'm not leaving. I want to help you Papyrus, and you're in no condition to be left alone." Sans interrupted, moving towards his feverish sibling. He placed his cold phalanges atop Papyrus' burning arm; Papyrus audibly winced. "Is this helping?" Sans asked, relaxed and hopeful. Sans dragged his hands past Papyrus' shoulders onto his chest. His costume covering his ribs. Sans paused, making reassuring eye contact with his ashamed brother. "Mind if I take this off?" he asked. Papyrus responded by desperately nodding his head. Sans removed his brother's everyday wear and tossed it to the side.

Heat practically radiated off Papyrus' naked bones. Sans continued, fingers gracing over bare ribs. Papyrus couldn't control the lewd moans and animal noises that escaped his teeth. 'This is so wrong.' Sans thought to himself and cringed without expressing any emotion. 'He really needs this though...' Shaking the thought out of his head, Sans paused once again. "Is this oka-?"

The instant Sans ceased his hand movements Papyrus grabbed his older sibling's hand in desperation. "D-dont. Stop." Papyrus hissed between moans. An orange glow from below caught Sans'attention. Floating centimetres in front of Papyrus' pelvic bone a perfect ectodick perked up, high and proud.

Sans couldn't move a bone in his body as he began to feel his own aching to be freed. Papyrus began fingering his ribs with Sans' hand until Sans regained his senses. "Sure thing..." he murmured under his breath. This was enough to please Papyrus for little while longer, but soon after his body craved more. His ectodick twitched, begging for attention. Before Sans could react, Papyrus shoved the smaller skeleton to the floor and removed his clothes, and Sans didn't resist. His own bright blue cock sprung free as his brother removed his shorts. Papyrus peered down, a passionate expression across his face.

"I-I want to try..." he stared, mounting on top of his brother, aligning his own member with his brother's. "T-this." Papyrus grabbed both dicks in his hand and thrusted, unsure if this was a good idea. While Papyrus cried in pleasure from the single thrust, Sans groaned at the sensation. Papyrus continued to press both dicks together, increasing his speed at a rapid rate, his wails and moans booming within the walls of his bedroom. "Ohhhh brother~ Thi-This feels...! Ahhh!~~ So spectacular!~" Papyrus yowled between moans. "H-hnng.. Y-yeah bro.." Sans was too focused on the sensations to come up with a better response. As Papyrus continued his energetic pumps, Sans moved his digits in, out, and all around Papyrus' pelvic bone. "H-how's...Hnngg~ this AhhH~ for ya...?" Sans' mumbled words that barely made sense. The pleasure the friction caused made Papyrus go crazy.

"AhhhHHH~~ More! MORE!~~~" he wailed. A new idea sprung into Sans' cranium. "T-turn ov-over.." San's groaned. "W-what?!" "J-j-just do it.. Trust me..." Papyrus obeyed and did as told. He flipped face down beside his older brother. "L-like this?" "Yeah.. Just.." Sans guided Papyrus onto his hands and knees. "There." Sans lugged himself behind his brother. "Please hurry Sans!" Papyrus wailed, urging his brother to continue. "Ready?" Sans awaited his lust driven brother's response. "Y-yes brother..." he replied in an instant, although unsure what he was readying himself for. All he knew is that he needed something pleasuring him again; and soon.

Sans rammed his dick into the inner front of Papyrus' coxal bone. "AhH~~" Papyrus hollered as he fell to his elbows, managing to keep his backside upright. Sans took a deep, shaking breath and created more friction between his length and Papyrus' pelvic bone. He continued at this pace for only a few more moments before his brother cried for more. Sans' grinded at a faster rhythm to satisfy Papyrus' standards, but it still wasn't enough. A new feeling began overcoming both Sans and Papyrus as they were beginning to reach climax. Sans' breath began to stagger and come in shorter paces. His thrusts also started to stammer and shorten. "AhhhHH~~ Brother~~! O-ohhHHHH!~~ S-sans~!"

Papyrus whipped his head back as the loud moans and cum came out. "P-Papyrus... Hnnnng.. AhH~ I'm gonna... Cum.. A-also... F-fuck!~~" Ropes of heavy blue cum landed on Papyrus' ribcage as Sans collapsed from exhaustion onto the cold, hard, wooden flooring. Sans lay on his back, recovering from the intense orgasm. His bright blue ectodick had disappeared.

Papyrus turned to face his brother and loomed over him, a restless grin spread across his face. "I-I d-don't believe we're f-finished here, b-b-brother! N-nyeh heh heh!..." Sans rolled over and groaned in distaste. "I said..." Papyrus forced Sans to face upwards, spine painfully against the harsh floor.

"We're not done!" he finished, parting Sans' legs and forcing himself between them. "W-woah there... What are you doing bro?"

Sans' peered down to see Papyrus' ectocock still hard and craving release. Ignoring his brother's dubiousness, Papyrus drove his dick into his older brother's pelvic bone. He began his rapid rhythm, panting in satisfaction. Sans glared at his lust controlled brother. It was different this time. There was no passion nor intimacy. Just pure lust. Desire. Greed. Thirst. After awhile Papyrus climaxed once again. And again. Three times. Then four; at this point Sans was on the brink of unconsciousness.

On the fifth cycle and Papyrus was still aching for more. "Bro, w-wait...!" he began, his voice weak. The younger brother shot a vexed gaze at his sibling, already frustrated that he had the audacity to pause his conduct. "I can't... I.. I can't take any more..." Sans whimpered, seeking mercy. Like a light switch Papyrus' expression completely changed from craving to sincere in a millisecond. "Worry not brother! You are the strongest monster I know! I am positive you can keep going!" Papyrus beamed of optimism and hope. "O-oh you really think so..? Th-thanks br-"

And the cycle continued. Six. Seven. At this point Sans had blacked out from exhaustion, the last thing he heard were the cries and moans from his brother.

"S-sans! Please wake up!"

The urgency in his brother's voice made Sans jolt awake.

Papyrus was no where in sight. Sans was laying down on a bed... Papyrus' bed. The memories all flooded back at once. 'Holy fuck.' Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the halls. "...Papyrus...?" The footsteps paused, then resumed in Sans' direction. "OHMYGOD!" Papyrus rushed to his bed and grabbed Sans, who was beginning to back away from Papyrus, by the shoulders.

"Are you hurt?!" Papyrus panicked and grabbed Sans' arm and thoroughly examined it for any signs of injury. Pulling his arm away and hopping out of bed, Sans glanced at the clock. 'Late again.' "I'm fine Papyrus." Sans' assured his brother. He chuckled. "How many times did you cum?!" Sans asked excitedly, passing his brother and pacing towards the doorway entrance. Papyrus followed close behind.

"I-I lost count" he answered, slight embarrassment in his tone. This time Sans laughed out loud. "Alrighty then. I gotta go to work, I'll see ya la-" "Wait!" Papyrus interrupted. "Is that it?! I was so scared Sans! I thought I had... broken you..." Papyrus quickly brought Sans in for an embrace. "I thought you were gone..." His voice was full of remorse.

Sans pulled away and looked up. "Nah I'm fine bro, don't worry about it. I gotta go now or I'll be late." Sans waved goodbye and left the house with a deep sigh. 


End file.
